Typically, video capture devices, such as video camcorders, tablet or slate computers, mobile phones (including so-called “smart phones”), personal gaming devices, personal media devices and the like, feature a camera to capture a series of images at a given frame rate to generate video data. Often, these video capture devices feature a microphone to capture monaural audio data of the scene portrayed in the video data. More sophisticated video capture devices may feature two or more microphones to increase the number of audio channels (from the single channel in monaural audio data) capable of being captured. These more sophisticated video recording devices may include at least two microphones to capture stereo audio data (which refers to audio data having a left and right channel).
Given the rise in adoption of so-called smart phones, smart phones are increasingly becoming the predominant way by which video data is captured. Often, due to the nature of smart phones and their use as audio communication devices, smart phones may include two, three, four or even five microphones. The additional microphones may be employed by the smart phone for purposes of noise cancellation during phone calls, video conferences or other forms of communication including audio communication. Although smart phones feature a large number of microphones, these microphones are not commonly employed to capture multi-channel audio data other than stereo audio data because these microphones are often placed in locations on the smart phones that limit their ability to adequately capture anything other than stereo audio data.